


Officer Down

by DollGirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollGirl/pseuds/DollGirl
Summary: Own no one.  Tom gets taken down by suspect he was chasing and is in the hospital.  Will he survive or will SOnic have to say goodbye to another parent?
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Wade Whipple walked into Green Hills Middle School and over to the office. “I need to pick up Sonic Wachowski...for...for his parents…” he said swallowing, obviously upset.

The secretary frowned and looked up Sonic. “Well...you are listed as an emergency contact…” Her eyes then went wide. “Tom…?”

“It...it’ll be on the news tonight but there was an armed robbery and the suspect ran into...a...a barn…” he said clenching his hands. “He got shot…”

The principal came out after hearing the story. “Call for him Nancy.” He looked at Wade worriedly. “How is he?”

“He’s in the hospital now. Maddie’s on her way there n-now...she asked me to pick up Sonic.”

“He’s a survivor Wade. This won’t keep him down for long.”

A few minutes later Sonic arrived and the moment he looked at Wade he stiffened and his ears went flat! “Wade?”

Wade knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders. “We have to go to the hospital. It’s Tom…”

Sonic whimpered in a way that made all three adults’ hearts break. “Wh-what happened?!”

“Go get your things. I’ll explain on the way,” Wade said.

It took less than two seconds for Sonic to zip to his locker, grab his bookbag, lunchbox, jacket and zip right back.

When they got to the car Wade explained what had happened. They had been contacted by the store owner. They had seen the suspect while on their way to the scene and gave chase before pushing him off the road. THe suspect then got out and ran into a nearby barn and the two small town cops had approached the door with their guns drawn and ready for a fight. The suspect had hidden behind a hay bale and aimed his gun at them before firing and hitting Tom in the shoulder. Tom had grabbed his shoulder for a split second before aiming with his other hand and firing...getting the suspect in the leg before finally collapsing. Wade had cuffed the suspect just as backup came from a state trooper. 

Sonic looked at him, finally noticing the blood on the cuffs of his sleeves. HIs eyes filled. “H-how is he?”

Wade drew in a breath. “He was awake for awhile but passed out when the ambulance got there. He’ll be ok Sonic. He’s a survivor...a fighter…”

Sonic merely nodded as he wiped his eyes.

They arrived at the hospital and found Maddie in the waiting room. Sonic ran over to her and she scooped him up, tears already streaking her lovely face.

Maddie sat down and cradled him in her lap, rocking him and stroking his quills. Wade sat beside them with his head in his hands.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before a doctor came out. “Family for Thomas Wachowski?”

“I’m his wife!” Maddie said as she jumped up with Sonic in her arms. They looked at the doctor in fear. “How is he?”

“We were able to locate the bullet and pull it out,” the doctor said showing them a ziplock bag with a bullet in it. “We’re giving him a blood right now to replenish what he lost.” He smiled gently. “He will be fine.”

“Really?” Sonic asked quietly.

“Yes...we need to keep him here for a few days and he’ll be off duty for several weeks. Then he can go on light duty.”

Wade went over. “I’ll take the evidence.” He put a hand on Maddie’s shoulder. “I leave our Sheriff in your capable hands.”

The doctor led Maddie and Sonic to Tom’s room where he was fast asleep with his arm in a sling. He looked pale and he was attached to a lot of machines monitoring his vitals. 

Maddie lay Sonic next to her husband before kissing his forehead. She watched as the hedgehog nestled into Tom’s good side and looked up at him.

Maddie pulled up a chair and sat down putting one hand on Sonic’s shoulder and her other one on her husband’s cheek.

It was now time to play a game nobody ever wanted to play in a hospital.

The waiting game.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing comes to more than just Tom.

As Tom slept he dreamed...dreamed of an alien land full of lush green grass and weird checkered rocks shaped into loop de loops and connected by bridges. The air was clear and clean and there were palm trees and strange yellow, pointy flowers.

He looked down as he heard the familiar sound of a very fast hedgehog! Sure enough it was Sonic, he’d recognize him anywhere, but much smaller...and absolutely adorable!

Tom knelt down. “Sonic?”

Little Sonic giggled. “Hi!”

Tom didn’t bother fighting off his smile as the little tyke held his arms up to be picked up. He happily obliged and sat down. “Is this your home?”

The little hedgie nodded. ‘Uh huh…! Mobius!” He sat in the human’s lap content right where he was.

Tom cradled him before he heard a large flap of wings. He looked up seeing a large, beautiful owl. His eyes went wide! “You must be Longclaw…”

She nodded. “Yes. Thank you for helping Sonic. I never wanted to leave him but I had no choice in the matter.”

The human frowned. “Of course. I mean we started off rough but…”

She chuckled. “Yes I know all about your adventure. I have watched over him for the past ten years after I was killed.”

He frowned sadly. “So...you are gone….Sonic…”

“When you wake up tell him that it’s not his fault,” she said, eyes sad. “Tell him I loved him and that he was the only truly bright thing in my life. I told him to never stop running and he never did...he ran straight to a safe haven. One day he will have to return here when he’s older but by then he will be ready.”

“Ready for what?” Tom asked, holding the baby hedgehog close.

“Ready for his power to fully mature and save Mobius,” Longclaw said calmly.

“That’s not his job! Why should he have to save a planet that hunted him down and wanted to kill him for his power?!” Tom demanded. “Longclaw he STILL has nightmares about losing you and his ten years...TEN YEARS of being alone! He is a traumatized child! He…”

“He is healing thanks to you and your wife and the love you are readily giving him,” Longclaw said. “You are giving him the tools he’ll need for the future.” She approached and reached out a wing to touch Sonic’s forehead, making him curl up in Tom’s arms, stick his thumb in his mouth, and fall fast asleep. “He’s yours now. I leave my baby in your capable hands. Continue to teach him and continue the life he has. He is happy.”

Tom nodded and hugged him close. “We are happy…”

“Yes and for that I am glad. Go with my blessing Tom Wachowski. He is your son.”

Tom looked at her. “I promise you Longclaw...he will always be safe with us.”

The scene began to fade as Longclaw spoke. “Of that I have no doubt…”

Everything faded to black…

****Scene Change***

Sonic was dozing when he felt something move and rest on the top of his head. Thinking it was Maddie trying to comfort him he thought nothing of it.

The fingers that rubbed behind his ears he realized were not Maddie’s soft fingers...they were bigger…

He looked up and met familiar blue eyes that were tired, yet held the same warmth they always had.

“Tom?” Maddie asked as she sat up.

Tom tried to speak but the mask over his nose and mouth prevented it.

She smiled tearfully before kissing him on the forehead. “Rest Sweetie…”

Sonic smiled tearfully and nuzzled him happily. “You’re ok!”

Tom pulled Sonic close to him as Longclaw’s words echoed in his head. 

The doctor came in. “Welcome back Sheriff! I’m going to take the mask off of you now.”

Once it was off Tom took a few deep breaths. “Doc...when can I go home?”

“Soon. You need to stay at least overnight for observation,” the doctor said.

Maddie nodded! “I’ll put in for some emergency time off.”

“I want to help too!” Sonic said still in his spot on the bed.

“I’ll be alright…” Tom said trying to sit up but his hurt arm wouldn’t let him. Maddie adjusted the hospital bed before she kissed his forehead with tears in her eyes. Relief filled her as she stroked his hair and leaned her forehead against his.

“I know. You’re too stubborn to not be…” she said softly.

Sonic scooted up and cuddled close, unwilling to leave! He reached over and gently touched the bandaged wound, eyes wet from his scare.

“I’m ok Bud,” Tom said. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.” He reached over and put his hand on top of the blue alien’s in reassurance. 

Sonic only nodded as he went back to cuddling.

For a moment all was silent before Tom drew in a breath. “Hey Sonic?”

“Yeah?” Sonic asked, looking up at him.

“Longcaw loved you and doesn’t blame you for what happened,” Tom looked at Sonic’s wide eyes. “You were the one bright thing in her life.”

“H-how did you…?”

Tom hugged him and told them about his dream. Maddie softened and stroked the hedgehog’s back.

Sonic stared at him with wide eyes and drooped ears for several minutes.

Then his eyes got wet and he shut them to fight off the tears.

Tom pulled him close. “Don’t hold it in. That’s what caused most of the country to have a blackout…!”

Sonic let out a wet chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his father figure. It all came out then…

Losing his mother…

Ten years of isolation…

Being hunted down by a mad man…

Finding a family with his favorite people…

Tom being shot…

The fear of losing him…

This time there were no sparks...no electricity...just tears and a sweet, sweet release…

Maddie smiled softly. “I think I’d feel better if Sonic stayed with you tonight Tom.”

The sheriff chuckled in agreement. “Me too.”

Sonic nodded as he calmed down. “I’ll keep him safe.”

Maddie kissed their foreheads again before leaving so she could tell Wade how her husband was doing and take care of Ozzy.

Sonic sat up and looked at Tom. ‘You need anything?”

“No Son. Just rest.”

Sonic swallowed at that and nodded. He lay down. After a moment he shut his eyes. “I love you Dad…”

“I love you too Bud.”


End file.
